Discipline Issues
by tsuanyue
Summary: Just a quick tag/epilogue to the wonderful Movie 14.  I know we aren't supposed to question movie canon too seriously, but some things have to be said... by Satou, Takagi, Heiji, KID, and especially Conan.


A/N: Thanks to nightpounce for helping me beta. This is just a quick little movie 14 drabble/tribute. Because, _seriously_? _No one _is going to _ask_?

Discipline Issues

Conan wondered if the Tokyo PD had become a little too familiar with 'Conan-kun's' eccentricities. Their Osaka counterparts looked on in confusion and disapproval as they shamelessly surrounded and interrogated the child as soon as he exited the blimp.

"Conan-kun!" Takagi was the first to spot him. "What were you doing with KID-san?"

"Eh?" he squeaked. _Oh __yeah. I knew I was forgetting something…_

"Conan-kun," Satou scolded, "what you did was aiding and abetting a criminal. You know better than that. Why didn't you tell us who he was? I'm so disappointed in you."

_Oh crap. Everyone knows I fell off the blimp with him and there's no other way 'Shinichi-niichan' could have gotten Megure's number and fooled them. Technically, I'm in a lot of trouble. Jeez, I can't believe they'd take it this seriously. 'Conan' is only seven after all. Sooooo, time for my usual plan B…_

*sniff* *sniff* "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Conan cued the water works. There were certain perks for having an actress mother. *hiccup* "But, but, everyone was in trouble and Ran-neechan wasn't there and Heiji-niichan wasn't there and no one else was _there_. I was scared and KID was so nice…" A little part of Conan died inside to say that. "… and he said he could _help_ them."

At this point Takagi and Satou could only shift uncomfortably as the glares of their surrounding Osakan peers upped in intensity and focus.

"Ah, we're not suspecting you or anything," Takagi placated the crying child while laughing nervously.

"Speak for yerself," a voice growled. Conan yelped as he was jerked off his feet and dangled in the air by the scruff of his shirt. He squirmed as he was turned to face an irate Heiji.

"Ite te te," Conan grumbled as his cheek was pinched.

"Just making sure the aho thief didn't replace ya when he grabbed ya with some evil mini me version of him," Heiji snarked. He lowered his voice so only Conan could hear. "And what do ya mean, 'Heiji-niichan wasn't there'? _You_ were the one hanging up on _me_, gaki." Conan laughed nervously at the inclusion of someone less inclined to take Conan's childish antics with anything other than amusement at the potential blackmail material.

One of the on looking officers finally saw fit to intervene. A small man looking like a well aged thirty year old easily lifted Conan into his own arms while staring Heiji down. "That is quite enough," he disciplined. "I don't know what's gotten into you all. This is a severely traumatized child, not an accomplice or a suspect. It's not a child's fault if he's taken advantage of. The first thing he needs to do is see the paramedics. Then if you can _politely_ and _reasonably_ present them, you may get to ask your questions." Spinning on a heel, he marched off to do exactly that.

Conan sighed in relief and decided to take a better look at his rescuer. Sometimes he was really glad to be a little boy. Then again, what being 'sweet little Conan-kun' didn't get him out of, being 'the respected, great detective Kudou' usually did. Meh, he'd never claimed to be innocent, just good at what he did.

Conan felt a sneaking suspicion at the hint of a smirk lurking under the soothing smile beaming at him. Obeying his instincts, he snaked a hand up and gave a hard tug on the cheek of his champion. It pulled out and away in an unnatural, telling stretch. "Oiiiii," a familiar voice complained. "Is this the thanks I get?"

"KID!" Conan screamed and tried to wiggle out of the secure hold the thief had him in. Everyone looked over at the cry and moved to help the child.

"Whoops," KID laughed before tossing down several smoke pellets. They'd disappeared by the time it cleared.

"This really is a day for close calls, ne tantei-kun?" KID whispered to the glaring child he'd hid inside one of the unoccupied ambulances with. He kept Conan's mouth covered with one of his hands until the confused sounds outside faded away. "Now, now, will you let me get a word in or is it nap time?"

Conan cocked his head and weighed his options. Reluctantly, he nodded. He wasn't in any danger and the curiosity would drive him insane if he didn't satisfy it. KID warily drew his hand away and set Conan down on the opposite end of the medical cot.

"Why are you still here? I thought you left after Ran clocked you?" Conan questioned with some lingering satisfaction from finding out that last bit.

"Without checking on my favorite detective? Perish the thought," KID dismissed.

Conan snorted, "I doubt that's your only reason. Could you get to the point or knock me out? This is a bit boring."

"You're a bit bossy, you know?" KID pouted. He perked up at some deranged thought he apparently felt a need to share. "I have had a _thought_." Conan sarcastically clapped and KID continued undeterred by his critical audience. "You're talents are vastly underestimated and wasted in your field. The way you hassled, humiliated, and hoodwinked those amateurs into submission was pure poetry in motion. It was inspiring." KID bounced in excitement.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you were watching all that," Conan mumbled in confusion. Compliments were not their usual conversation of choice.

"So do you agree?" KID cheered. Then to Conan's horror, he produced an identical, miniature replica of his own uniform. "Join me on the bright side of life!"

Conan slapped an embarrassed hand over his face, "Please tell me you're joking."

KID just continued to stare hopefully at him and wheedled, "Come on. Think of the nightmares we could give Nakamori-keibu. The conniptions we could give tantei-san. The aneurisms we could give reality. It would be fu~n."

Conan's dead pan stare didn't waver as KID grabbed him and then proceeded to hug him and the KID suit to himself and giggle manically.

The rear doors of the ambulance flew open to reveal a furious pair of femme fatales, Ran and Satou, backed by Heiji, Takagi, and the other officers. More than one of the assembled hissed at the sight of the captive chibi and incriminating uniform held next to him.

"KID, I don't have anything personal against you," Satou coolly cocked her gun. "But if he's anyone's mascot, he's _ours_." She then proceeded to enter a staring contest and Conan squirmed as the hold tightened defensively.

"Oi oi," he protested and the grip slackened. "Don't I get any say in this?" The glare off broke as the two turned their attention to the… _hostage_ they were contesting. "I'm not anyone's second fiddle." KID gave a disappointed chuckle and shrugged. Conan smirked back as a defense occurred. He turned perkily back to the assembled officers.

"Besides," he chirped. "Technically, KID-niisan was aiding and abetting _me_, right?"

"How cold tantei-kun," KID sighed. "But… if that's your decision." Conan yelped as he was tossed into Ran's arms and the doors slammed behind him. Seconds later the engine started and the sirens came to life as the vehicle began to make its getaway.

The assembled officers scrambled to their own vehicles to pursue him for all the good it was likely to do. Conan was set down and inspected by the worried girl and Heiji pulled off the uniform that was half draped on him after it too had been thrown.

"What's this?" Heiji muttered and passed it to the smaller detective.

Conan looked at the index card and the first thing he noticed was the signature symbol winking at him.

"Tantei-kun,

Consider it an open offer and keep the suit. You're never too young or too old to enjoy a second childhood.

Kaitou KID ;D"

Conan blinked as Ran and Heiji read over his shoulder. In unison they ordered, "Don't even _think_ about it."


End file.
